There are a large number of personal care products available, most of which are in the form of solutions, creams, ointments, lotions, gels or emulsions. There are a variety of uses for these personal care products including, e.g., skin care, bath and body care, deodorants, hand and foot care, facial care, hair care, shaving products, dental care, toiletry and personal lubrication. The ingredients in the formulated products in general serve as emollients, humectants, moisturizers, emulsifiers, lubricants, antimicrobials, cosmetics, fragrances, rheology modifiers, etc. Some of the products are solvent-based and others are water-based.
Most often personal care products contain an active ingredient incorporated in a delivery vehicle. The desired effect of a personal care product is achieved either by the personal care active ingredients or by the vehicle itself at the site of application, in most cases on the skin or hair.
The major types of personal care vehicles most frequently fall into the following categories: (a) solutions; (b) emulsions, both oil-in-water and water-in-oil, including (for example) lotions and creams; (c) suspensions; (d) gels; and (e) solids (including semi-solids) including (for example) stick products. An extensive discussion of personal care and cosmetic vehicles is found in Handbook of Cosmetic Science and Technology, Second Edition, edited by M Paye, A. O. Barel and H. I. Maibach, pages 99-123 (2005).
Nonvolatile hydrocarbons such as petrolatum, mineral oil, paraffin wax, ozokerite and the like have long been used in skin creams and lotions. These materials function as emollients by covering the skin with a hydrophobic occlusive film that prevents water loss from the skin surface to the environment. Likewise, animal fats and oils such as lanolin and its various derivatives, such as acetylated lanolins, have also been used in skin creams and lotions as emollients, depositing films on the skin that are hydrophobic, waxy and protective. The drawback of the conventional occlusive-type moisture barriers containing fats and/or oils is that they generally impart to the skin an uncomfortable feeling of warmth in addition to a sticky, oily, greasy and/or waxy feel.
To some extent these disadvantages of hydrocarbons have been overcome by use of alkylene glycols such as 1,2-propylene glycol, ethylene glycol and glycerol as humectants and emollients. Polymers such as polyethylene glycol (PEG), poly-1,2-propylene glycol (PPG), and block copolymers of ethylene oxide and propylene oxide, are now widely used in personal care products. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,256,396 discloses a topical composition comprising (a) a water soluble non-ionic block copolymer of ethylene and propylene oxide having a molecular weight in the range of 11000 to 13000 with ethylene oxide content from 65 to 75% by weight; (b) the active ingredient to be topically delivered; and (c) water. The composition has the properties of being readily flowable upon filling a container therewith, maintaining such flowable condition after storage for a substantial length of time and being readily flowable upon application to the desired animal. One unique feature of this composition is that, upon contact with the warm surface of the skin, the composition quickly forms into a non-flowable relatively substantive gel from a readily flowable liquid. US2004/0037911A1 discloses the use of these polymers as lubricating agents in genital lubricating compositions.
US2003/0198616A1 describes a skin moisturizing composition that is free of fats and oils and comprises water, a skin moisturizer, a water-soluble hydroxyalkylcellulose polymer and additives.
US2003/0207772A1 relates to substantially anhydrous warming, non-toxic and nonirritating lubricating compositions containing polyhydric alcohols and an insulating agent. The disclosure also relates to methods of using such compositions for lubrication, administration of active ingredients and for preventing or treating dysmenorrhea.
US2003/0232090A1 describes substantially anhydrous warming, non-toxic and nonirritating lubricating compositions containing polyhydric alcohols, a gelling agent and, alternatively, a pH adjusting agent for treating fungal and bacterial infections. The invention also relates to methods of using such compositions for warming, lubrication, administration of active ingredients and for preventing or treating dysmenorrhea.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,730,292 discloses hair care compositions that include a polypropylene glycol, an ester oil, and a gel matrix comprising a cationic surfactant, a solid fatty compound and water. The hair care compositions also include a polypropylene glycol, an ester oil selected from a pentaerythritol ester oil, a trimethylol ester oil and mixtures thereof, and a suitable carrier. The polypropylene glycol has a weight average molecular weight of from about 200 to about 100000. The HLB value of the ester oil is less than about 4.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,696,049 describes a cosmetic composition comprising (i) from about 0.1% to about 15% of non-emulsifying crosslinked siloxane elastomer having an average particle size of at least 20 microns and a viscosity of above about 20000 cps at 25° C.; (ii) from about 0.1% to about 15% of emulsifying crosslinked siloxane elastomer; (iii) from about 10 to about 80% of a solvent for the crosslinked siloxane elastomers; (iv) optionally, from 0 to about 50% of skin conditioning agent; and (v) from about 0 to about 95% of water. The skin conditioning agent is selected from the group consisting of humectants, exfoliants, emollients and mixtures thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,609 discloses vehicle systems for use in cosmetic compositions that are polymer-based but which provide a rheology to the cosmetic compositions that mimics gel-network systems. The cosmetic compositions comprise from 0 to about 20%, preferably from about 0.1% to about 20%, of an active cosmetic component, and from about 80% to about 100% of a vehicle system that comprises (a) from about 0.1% to about 10% by weight of the cosmetic composition of a hydrophobically modified non-ionic water-soluble polymer that comprises a water-soluble polymer backbone and hydrophobic groups selected from the group consisting of C8-C22 alkyl, aryl alkyl, alkyl aryl groups and mixtures thereof; wherein the ratio of hydrophilic portion to hydrophobic portion of the polymer is from about 10:1 to about 1000:1; preferably the hydrophobically modified nonionic water-soluble polymer comprises a nonionic cellulose ether having a sufficient degree of nonionic substitution, selected from the group consisting of methyl, hydroxyethyl and hydroxypropyl, to cause it to be water-soluble, and being further substituted with a long chain alkyl radical having 10 to 22 carbon atoms in an amount between about 0.2 weight percent and the amount which renders said cellulose ether less than 1% by weight soluble in water; (b) from about 0.02% to about 5.0% by weight of the cosmetic composition of water-insoluble surfactant having a molecular weight less than about 20000; and (c) from about 65% to about 99% by weight of the cosmetic composition of a compatible solvent; wherein the compositions comprising said vehicle system comprise no more than about 1.0%, preferably no more than about 0.5%, of water-soluble surfactant materials.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,421, there are disclosed gel compositions comprising from about 20 to 90 wt % of a polyoxyethylene-polyoxypropylene block copolymer and about 80 to about 10 wt % water. The gels are stated to be useful in cosmetic and pharmaceutical formulations.
The majority of ingredients used in personal care products, including those in the publications above (such as ethylene oxide and propylene oxide), are synthetic and are derived from petrochemical sources. The recent trend of the industry is to provide products to consumers that are natural and reduced in petroleum-based product content.
There is a need for all manufactures to provide products reduced environmental impacts. There is also an environmental advantage for manufacturers to provide products of renewably based sources. There thus exists a need for personal care products comprised of ingredients not derived from petroleum but from renewable resources. In addition, there is a need for ingredients and products that are environmentally friendly in respect to their manufacturing processes, their uses and their disposal.